


Somebody Else

by noneveragain



Series: Heart Out (The 1975 One Shots) [4]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating sort of?, F/M, Harry punches Matty, Heartbreak, M/M, Matty misses George, Past Relationship(s), alcohol use, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based off of the new The 1975 music video called 'Somebody Else'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Else

Matty was wallowing in his own tears. It had only been a few days since George had told Matty about him and Jessie and of course Matty just played it off as if he was truly happy for George, when he _wasn't._

Matty and George have been fucking around for the longest Matty could remember. Whether is was just simply getting each other off or the little kisses and cuddles that Matty would never forget.

Matty had gained feelings for George early on in their friendship, both boys being each other's first kiss and first time having sex, but still George showed no romantic feelings for Matty.

The whole Jessie thing was seriously getting to Matty's head. George never even mentioned Jessie before a few days ago when he told Matty that he and her were dating.

What Matty really didn't understand was the night prior to George revealing to Matty about his secret girlfriend.

They had had probably the best sex of their _lives -_ and that was an understatement. It was so bloody amazing that Matty would've never guessed that George was going to drop a bombshell on him the next day like he did.

Being that George had told Matty that him and Jessie have been dating for a few weeks, Matty figured out quickly that George was basically cheating on the poor girl with Matty because a few weeks prior they were still kissing and fucking nearly every day.

In all honestly it made Matty question who his friend really was. George seemed like he wouldn't cheat on anyone considering he always struggled with trying to find a date, but then it hit Matty.

George knew that Matty was practically putty in George's hands. George could ask Matty to do anything and Matty would. He was willing to go to the ends of the earth to make George happy and George took advantage of it.

Matty hated the feeling of being used, but now that he thinks about it - that's _all_ George has ever done. He's only used Matty to get off here and there and get Matty to do whatever Jessie wouldn't.

So here Matty was, in his car moping. His head thrown back as he attempted to choke back the few tears that were threatening to escape.

He missed _George._ He missed George holding him. He missed the little kisses and giggled they shared with each other.

But George moved on and obviously Matty should too, but he just _couldn't._ George was really the only person that Matty ever truly had feelings for and now he moved on, long forgetting who Matty even was.

Matty didn't even understand why George would do that to him, they both were such great friends and Matty believed that George truly cared about him, at least he _thought_ George cared about him.

"Why." Matty sobbed, his voice shaking a bit as he felt tears rushing down his cheeks, he brought his hands up to wipe them away, pressing his face against the window and staring at the coffee shop that wasn't too far from his car.

The coffee shop he and George _always_ went to.

Matty never really drank coffee, he usually just went with George and purchased the tea but right now coffee sounded really good considering Matty needed a small caffeine boost; the weed and few cigarettes he's been using not really helping his sleep deprivation one bit.

With a heavy sigh, Matty found himself getting out of the car, sighing deeply as he made his way into the coffee shop.

As soon as Matty set foot in there, his emotions reacted in the worst way possible. His muscles tensed up as he smelled the what was supposed to be comforting aroma of the coffee, the scent bringing back many memories of the times Matty and George would sit and chat. Laughing about politics and discussing Matty's love for his new puppy.

They were memories Matty never really wanted to forget.

He made his way over to the little booth where he and George _always_ sat, taking the chair on the side in which George would usually sit if he was there present with Matty - _but he wasn't._ He was probably off doing weird heterosexual things with his new girlfriend and the thought of George being with somebody else tore Matty apart.

His heart was shattering, the dull ache in his chest made his emotional pain spike up to an ungodly amount - _he just wanted George._

Matty honestly never remembered a time where he felt this used and this mistreated, _hell_ \- he didn't remember a time where his chest _physically ached_ because he missed someone so much, but here he was, on the verge of another breakdown because he was thinking about George once again.

A waitress from the coffee shop had sauntered her way over to Matty, asking what he would like to drink, snapping him out of his quite depressing thoughts.

"Oh just uh - coffee is fine." He managed out, his voice sounding slightly wrecked from crying so much and his throat burned from the sobs he was choking back, but they were still managing to be clawing up the back of his throat, and desperately try to tear apart his lips and just come out, but Matty _hated_ crying in public, he felt _weak_ and just plain _pathetic_.

He just sat there with his hands clasped as he attempted to hold back his tears, the few that managed their way out and streamed down his cheek were quickly wiped away as he sat on the chair and pouted; the only thing he could do without breaking down in front of everyone - despite there being no one in the coffee shop, the workers were still there and even though he could be quiet about it, people could still come in.

Just as Matty thought, a young coupled entered the coffee shop, both seeming happy with each other and with their lives.

Matty couldn't help but envy them sightly, him wanting nothing more to feel as free and as carefree as them. Matty wanted enjoy life once again, he truly did, but _fuck_ \- George was the only person that ever made him feel like he was on top of the world. He was the only one that ever made Matty actually feel happy and all the synonyms to that emotion, but now he was _gone_ , having left Matty for some girl and _yes_ \- Matty understood why, he had heard George's reasoning and such; it just _hurt_.

The waitress had returned with the cup of caffeine, Matty thanking her half-heartedly, grabbing a couple of the small sugar packets on the side of the counter, tearing one open and freezing. He remembered the joke George would always make about how much sugar people used in their coffee and he felt more tears prick at the back of his eyes.

He missed George.

Matty quickly wiped his face, pouring the sugar packet in the coffee in a way that George would always do, sending him into a ft of tears, shaking his head harshly in a weird attempt to break himself out of the sad state he was currently placed in without his consent but it was no use, tears were streaming down his face and the girl that was in the couple that walked in looked over at Matty concernedly and Matty was so fucking thankful that her boyfriend had basically told her to leave it because talking was not something Matty enjoyed.

Matty hadn't even drank his coffee before he rushed out of the coffee shop, throwing a random twenty on the table, not even caring that the coffee was only eight dollars and he seriously just gave that waitress a nice tip, but he just couldn't be there anymore. He needed to clear his head and the only place that ever did that was the one place he and George never went to together before.

The bar.

~~~~~~~~~

"Vodka." Matty stated simply, having waltzed his way over to the counter in probably the most awkward fashion ever.

He was downing shot after shot, having drank probably 3 before he heard someone singing from the private area of the bar that had the karaoke.

Matty fucking loved singing, especially when he was drunk which probably wasn't the best idea considering he could barley see what the fuck was actually happened my at the bar - _but whatever._

As he walked into the karaoke part of the bar he saw a man with some really nice shades that would go really nice with Matty especially if he was about to perform and he decided to snatch them off of the man's head.

"Stupid wanker!" The man yelled, but Matty was far too intoxicated to comprehend what the man said, much less what was even happening, so he quickly brushed him off and hopped up on the stage, the person who was previously using the karaoke machine giving Matty a really dirty look, but Matty was way too intoxicated to even care.

He sang his heart out, his heart beat thumping along with the bass of the song he was singing and _fuck_ \- he honestly doesn't remember a time where he had this much fun without George, but here he was singing and dancing quite awkwardly on the stage and he was _having fun_.

It was on the guitar solo of the song and Matty was up their doing what he thought was the best air guitar impression anyone could ever do, he looked up to a corner of the bar where a large group was located and thats when he spotted her, and _him._

There in that little group off in the corner was Jessie and George and Matty couldn't help but feel his heart ache just seeing her. Yes she was fucking _beautiful_ , but she and George were holding hands, a skin ship that was common with Matty and George but now it had been tainted.

Matty didn't mean to stare, but he just _couldn't help it_. He missed George and staring at him with Jessie was not how Matty wanted to be greeted when he was trying to forget about George and get his mind off of him, but the worse thing was; George looked _happy_ and Matty would be lying if he said it didn't hurt that he wasn't the main source of George's happiness anymore.

Matty looked away and made his way out of the bar, quickly shaking his head of all thoughts of George. His chest physically pounding because fuck - it hurt way too much to see George look that happy with someone that wasn't Matty and fuck - Matty could feel his skin crawling at the thought of some of the things the two probably did already and once again, tears were welling up in his eyes.

He really fucking wanted George back and it was taking all of the courage and every last ounce of dignity Matty had for him to not run back in there and drop on his knees and just fucking _beg_ for George to come back to him because _hell_ \- Matty needed George more than humans need food, Matty needed George more than the air the he breathed into his tainted lungs.

Matty couldn't live without George and he knew it.

Despite how loud Matty's heart was thumping and how fast he was walking out of the bar, he did hear a few people shouting his name and when he reluctantly turned around, he saw George.

"George?" Matty said, a sheer surge of happiness shooting through his heart as he thought that George was coming back to Matty because he had realized that maybe he needed Matty as well,but when Matty lurched in for a hug he didn't miss how George didn't hug back, or how he was gently pushing him away.

"W-what? I thought you..."

"I'm just here to get my friends glasses back. You took them." George stated, grabbing the sunglasses off of Matty's head and turning away to walk back into the bar without a second glance.

Matty visibly deflated, his chest aching more than it has within the past few days and when Matty saw the small group of George's friends that Matty use to associate with, he didn't feel happy or any form of comfort. He knew what was coming and it felt as if the world had stopped, him just staring at them with a bored expression as Harry, one of George's most trusted friends, punched Matty square in the nose.

The intensity of the punch was so great, Matty fell back onto the floor, feeling the blood rush put of his nose as he sat there, his vision blacking out slowly.

Then he woke up in his car, seeing as he must have dosed off when he was supposed to be heading back home. He grabbed his nose and saw there was no blood, he checked his clothes and other places of his body and he didn't feel any intoxication at all, no hangover, _nothing._

Matty heard his phone ping and saw it was a text from George.

_"Hey come over today, got something to tell you. -George."_


End file.
